Durmstrang
by Soppy
Summary: Aquele que sair com total sanidade estará apto a servir o Lord das Trevas" foram as palavras finais de seu pai. O que haveria atrás das águas da insanidade? Ódio? Posse? Vingança? Bem vindos ao mundo em Durmstrang...
1. Default Chapter

_Olá...! Aqui estou eude novo  
Tudo bom com vocês?! Hueheuheue...!  
Ok, já vou avisando que a ficpelos menos eu pretendo será longa... então não terá um pingo de romantismo lodo no primeiro capítulo... heheh...  
Fora isso... não fiquem chocados com a minha falta de sanidade...eh culpa da minha beta-louca a Julya hauhahauhauahu.... brincadeira....  
Sim e agradecimentos para ela neh! E para a Ameria! Valew v6!  
pronto cabei...u.ú...  
Desfrutem de um novo universo...®..  
E comentem e façam uma ficker feliz!)_

**Durmstrang**

**Capítulo Um – A primeira promessa**

A chuva castigava a Toca com seus relâmpagos, e seus ventos fortes, os quais se aparentavam a furacões, certamente iriam derrubar o humilde lar dos Weasley. Molly mandava que Fred e Jorge, seus filhos, lançassem magias de proteção para que a casa não desmoronasse, enquanto se encontrava aflita a cozer o jantar.

De repente, Arthur, o chefe da família, entrou rapidamente pela porta, respingando gotas imensas de chuva. Havia acabado de voltar do serviço com várias notícias sobre o início da Guerra que estava aterrorizando o mundo bruxo.

- E hoje prenderam Wagner Huxley... – comentou em tom mais baixo que o normal, talvez para não ser percebido pelas orelhas extensíveis dos gêmeos.

- Você o viu?

- Estava péssimo... o Ministério suspeita que ele não tenha cumprido ordens de Você – sabe – quem... seu rosto estava deformado... estava cego... e totalmente mutilado...

Molly,ficou a um passo de um desmaio. Ela e seu marido conheciam a família Huxley, pois Ruby um dia em tempos passados fora a melhor amiga de Molly. Era lamentável o estado daquela família que um dia pôde sonhar em ser poderosa.

O fato era que seria quase impossível que o Ministério perdoasse os erros gravíssimos de Wagner, pois durante a maior parte sua vida fora a favor daqueles radicais que desejavam com vigor a purificação sangüínea dos bruxos, os partidários de Lord Voldemort.

- O que ele pode não ter feito Arthur? Ele já fez de tudo...- lamentou Molly pela amiga.

Era verdade, Wagner Huxley agia em lugares onde se suspeitava ser ao redor de Durmstrang. Ele fazia com que os trouxas da redondeza simplesmente desaparecessem. O estranho era que não se encontrava vestígio das pessoas de certos vilarejos pobres da redondeza. O único apontado pelo tal crime era Wagner.

- Suspeita-se que não atacou um vilarejo que Você – sabe – quem desejava atacar... mas isso é uma suspeita... improvável, mas a única concreta...

Naquela tempestuosa noite Molly decidira-se. Iria ver na manhã seguinte a amiga, que segundo Arthur estaria também no St Mungus, desamparada. Mesmo da última vez que vira Ruby, em seu casamento, esta rejeitara Molly, humilhando-a na frente de seus convidados, talvez fosse um ato simples para afastar a amiga do perigo, ou talvez os anos de amizade em Hogwarts nunca tivesse sido verdadeiro. Porém isto já não vinha mais ao caso, iria ajudar a amiga ou talvez sua inimiga.

O sol nasceu diferente naquela manhã, anunciando aos Weasley que mais um dia acabara de começar. O jantar da noite passada nunca fora tão silencioso. Os filhos sentiram a vibração negativa vinda por parte dos pais e acharam melhor optar pelo silêncio.

- Estou indo... comportem-se – ordenou Molly aos filhos restantes em sua casa.

Os quatros ruivos se entreolharam em dúvida. Algo de muito estranho acontecendo com a mãe, uma coisa que talvez mudasse o destino de todos naquela humilde família. Em um "crack" ela já não estava mais no jardim da Toca.

Em questão de segundos aparatara no beco mais deserto e próximo do St Mungus que conhecia. Foi andando sem atrair muita atenção até a velha loja cujo mostruário estava um módulo com roupas verdes que logo foi lhe perguntando o que desejava no hospital bruxo.

- Vim ver os Huxley.

O mostruário a deixou entrar. Logo que se viu diante da recepção do Hospital dirigiu-se ao local onde se encontrava sua amiga, que não via fazia anos.

Em primeira vista não passava de uma sombra que um dia suspeitara-se ter sido uma pessoa. Era uma forma esguia, encurvada, cujos cabelos negros se encontravam despenteados e sujos. O esbelto corpo estava desnutrido, apenas a pela branca e seca com os frágeis ossos pareciam sustentar a criatura. Molly não teve dúvidas de que era Ruby, sua antiga amiga, quando esta lhe direcionou o olhar azul-marinho, tão profundo quanto o Mar Mediterrâneo.

- Molly... – pesadas lágrimas que aparentavam não existir na figura repugnante começaram a rolar uma a uma.

Sem delongas a ruiva abraçou a ex-colega de Hogwarts com fervor. Sentia remorso e tristeza. Há muito tempo havia prometido que nada de mal aconteceria com uma enquanto a outra vivesse, no entanto, Molly quebrou a promessa e era neste estado que abandonara a pessoa a qual um dia chamara de amiga.

- Ruby...

Molly não pôde deixar de notar os corpos que repousavam sobre as camas, os quais a amiga encarava com tristeza.O primeiro descansava suavemente, aparentando possuir uma calma celestial, assim como um anjo. Havia poucos ferimentos em sua pálida pele, e sua respiração era leve e pura. Seus cabelos eram cor de vinho tinto assim como os de Wagner, e possuía uma aparência serena como fora um dia a de Ruby. Ela parecia diminuir o clima tenso e negativo do local.

Na cama ao lado encontrava-se um corpo que aparentava não descansar, e sim, de estar travando uma insana batalha dentro de si mesmo. Era o filho mais velho do casal. Mantinha uma expressão fria no rosto pálido e doentio. Molly notou claramente as sobrancelhas finas e caídas que este jovem possuía. O marcante traço indicava uma trágica queda de personalidade.

Não podendo conter o olhar somente nas duas primeiras camas, desviou a atenção para a terceira, onde sem dúvida estava Wagner, marido de sua amiga. A figura estava o mais repugnante possível. O rosto que um dia fora belo, estava desfigurado, sendo que metade da face estava coberta com ataduras, e a outra estava descoberta, revelando que o rosto fora esfolado até restar-lhe somente uma fina camada de pele. O fato mais marcante seria a ausência de seus olhos enigmáticos. O que restou de Wagner Huxley ainda possuía todos os membros, porém agora havia notáveis cicatrizes de estranhos formatos por todo seu corpo que pareciam tatuagens feitas à lâmina pura; era como se algo estivesse escrito em forma de ideogramas indecifráveis aos olhos da senhora Weasley.

- Molly... você precisa me ajudar... – disse Ruby em tom de súplica assim que a amiga terminara de examinar os semicadáveres que a sua família se transformara.

- Faria qualquer coisa por você... sempre fiz e não será agora que irei negar um favor a você... – replicou com urgência

- Então leve meus filhos... em breve as aulas começarão...e não poderei estar com eles... terei que ser julgada pelo Ministério por ser cúmplice de meu marido...

- Mas você não fez nada e... – mas foi interrompida por um olhar culpado vindo de Ruby.

Molly fechou os olhos e consentiu em levar os filhos da amiga para a Toca. Talvez fosse o mínimo que poderia fazer para que a amiga ainda tivesse motivo suficiente para viver.

"Aqui entrará em um microcosmo superior ao mundo onde viveu até hoje minha filha, ao embarcar nunca se esqueça de jamais baixar a cabeça. Lute com suas forçar, se deste cosmo sair ilesa, então estará preparada"

"Para quê papai?"

"Para servir ao Lord das Trevas"

Estas frases martelaram na cabeça de Isabelle durante toda aquela angustiante noite longe de seus pais. Levantou-se ofegante, e enjoada. Com muito esforço conseguiu atrair a atenção da ruiva adormecida no mesmo aposento.

- Ginevra é o seu nome, certo? Anda...acorde...por favor... – sua voz saia baixa e demonstrava urgência.

Gina acordou lentamente, zonza o bastante para não entender o que a hóspede falava. Com um esforço sobre humano acendeu a luz para encarar Isabelle, que se encontrava pálida a sua frente. A jovem, vendo que a dona da casa acordara suplicou pelo banheiro.

Após saber a localização exata do lugar que procurava correu, já não podia agüentar o enjôo. O que estaria acontecendo?

O barulho de Isabelle correndo assustou Molly que logo foi ver o que se passava. Encarou – a debruçada sobre a privada, agonizando. Ao presenciar o estado deplorável no qual a hóspede se encontrava, Molly deu-lhe uma poção anti-enjôo, para que a menina se sentisse novamente bem.

- Querida... tem certeza de que está bem? Digo... você sempre tem enjôos...o que aconteceu? ?- perguntou preocupada vendo que a garota melhorava aos poucos.

- Não é nada... deve ser queda de pressão. – afirmou, convicta, mesmo sabendo que poderia estar enganada.


	2. Capítulo Dois Rumo ao pesadelo

Durmstrang

Capítulo Dois – Rumo ao pesadelo

"Aqui entrará em um microcosmo superior ao mundo onde viveu até hoje, minha filha. Ao embarcar nunca se esqueça de jamais baixar a cabeça. Lute com suas forçar, se deste cosmo sair ilesa, então estará preparada"

"Para quê, papai?"

"Para servir ao Lord das Trevas"

Mais uma vez as palavras rígidas de seu pai martelaram em sua mente fazendo-a inclinar-se lentamente na mesa. Estava exausta. Por outro lado, Molly notara o estranho comportamento da garota. Ela tentava em vão conversar com a hóspede, mas esta não lhe dava oportunidade para tentar desvendar sua mente.

- Possui uma mente confusa demais para sua idade e um rosto tão enigmático quanto ao de uma Esfinge... como posso entendê-la se não me conta nada, Isabelle? – perguntou Molly com uma voz extremamente preocupada.

- Eu já disse que não é nada...

- _Accio Penseira_!

Rapidamente o objeto flutuou até Molly, que o posou em cima da mesa. Isabelle encarava o objeto com temor já que não fazia idéia do que iriam fazer com suas lembranças.

- Estou grávida! Não irei usar isto, resolvido o mistério, posso ir? – revelou irritada.

Sra Weasley encarou a jovem com espanto, não esperava uma resposta tão gélida. Tentou manter a calma, afinal era isso que se ensinava em Durmstrang? Ser fria?

- Calma... você deve estar com a mente atordoada e não a culpo. Olhe, se utilizar a penseira talvez consiga descansar... – disse um pouco ofegante.

Isabelle caminhou a passos firmes para a mesa. Não havia outra escolha afinal. Se conseguisse dispersar suas lembranças por alguns minutos, talvez o sono viria e finalmente pudesse descansar. Era muita informação a ser cogitada em sua mente cansada.

Sem hesitar deixou que suas lembranças fluíssem para o vasilhame a sua frente. Era uma sensação jamais sentida antes. Talvez seria como se estivesse morrendo, a vida lhe passava pelos olhos azuis-marinho, porém eram somente lembranças de somente um período de sua vida...

- Acorde minha filhinha! Hoje é o dia! Seu grande dia! – disse alegremente sua mãe, Ruby.

Um pouco sonolenta Isabelle tentou levantar-se. Era muita insolência da parte de sua mãe acordá-la naquele instante, onde estava prestes a alcançar o céu e voar para bem longe. Murmurou um "hã?" ou talvez um "o quê?", praticamente inaudíveis devido ao barulho que sua mãe fazia

Lentamente levantou-se, e se arrumou para ir ao encontro do imponente navio que a levaria para o lado das sombras da escola russo-alemã, Durmstrang. Era um transporte distinto, que se encontrava em um porto escondido a beira do mar Báltico. O porto Verloren In Nirgendwo era protegido por inúmeras barreiras, onde nenhum trouxa sequer suspeitava da existência. Para chegar ao porto usava-se uma chave de portal enviada pela escola uns dias antes do navio zarpar. Este ano enviaram a Isabelle e Gregory a mesma chave, pois a garota entraria para a parte onde seu irmão também estudava, um mini tridente de ouro.

Ali estava ela diante do grandioso Weg zu Hölle que em breve a conduziria pelo mar Báltico até os portões enigmáticos da Durmstrang. Era um navio gigante, podia-se dizer que caberia um castelo dentro daquela monstruosidade. O transporte se aparentava a um enorme dragão, seu casco era rústico, suas velas antigas aparentavam enormes asas de dragão. Seu emblema esvoaçava com o forte vento marítimo. O brasão era um imponente navio com as letras gravadas em dourado: "Sturm und Drang".

-Aqui entrará em um microcosmo superior ao mundo onde viveu até hoje, minha filha. Ao embarcar nunca se esqueça de jamais baixar a cabeça. Lute com suas forçar, se deste cosmo sair ilesa, então estará preparada – sussurrou Wagner para sua filha.

- Para que papai?

- Para servir ao Lord das Trevas...agora vá antes que ele prossiga sem você...

Pela última vez Wagner e Ruby puderam ver o sincero e inocente sorriso de sua filha mais nova. De certa forma já haviam previsto que com a filha mais nova aconteceria a mesma coisa que acontecera ao mais velho, nunca mais esboçaria um sorriso tão belo e doce.

Isabelle caminhava ingenuamente pelos corredores estreitos e escuros do interior, preferia mil vezes ficar na parte superior do navio, mas alunos do primeiro grau do sul deveriam ficar no patamar debaixo, quietos em suas cabines já designadas. Continuou a andar procurando pela cabine 312 que estava provavelmente bem perto de acordo com o pequeno mapa que tinha do local.

Era um mapa com o tamanho de um cartão sem ele era praticamente impossível encontrar sua cabine. Nele constava a localização da cabine e o ponto da pessoa se mexendo. E tudo indicava que Isabelle estava certa.

- Achei! 312! – sorriu satisfeita e abriu a porta alegremente.

A cabine não era muito grande, mas também não era nenhum cubículo como os navios normais. Era simplesmente confortável para quatro pessoas repousarem tranqüilamente. Havia disponíveis quatro camas, cada uma com sua própria cortina e com uma janelinha para o mar. O belo mar Báltico.

Se Isabelle observasse com mais atenção veria alguns sereianos acompanhando o velejar do grande Weg zu Höllem, no entanto não quis ficar apreciando a paisagem, estava ocupada conversando com as outras figuras que se encontravam no local. Uma maravilhosa coincidência ter suas amigas de "infância" como companheiras de cabine.

Na cama abaixo estava Sophie Dämon, uma garota da mesma altura de Belle, porem mais pálida, com cabelos negros curtos e olhos negros avermelhados. Na cama ao lado da de Sophie estava Kelone Grims. Era mais alta que todas além de ser o dobro de largura, possuía a pele rosada e seus cabelos eram como os de um anjo, encaracolados, longos e muito dourados. Sem dúvida era mais simpática que Sophie, pois foi a primeira a dar as boas vindas a Isabelle.

- Oi, tudo bom? Então? Nervosa? – perguntou através de seus óculos redondos.

- Não sei a causa da divisão no colégio... por mim parece como qualquer outro ano... – Isabelle revirou os olhos, depois fitando o azul piscina de Kelone.

A cama acima de Kelone estava vazia, mas Isabelle sabia quem logo a habitaria. Seria sua melhor amiga desde que entrara na Durmstrang aos seus onze anos de idade: Cynthia Harzen. Foi o simples pensamento lhe ocorrer que a garota entrou na cabine esboçando um sorriso tímido.

Continuava a mesma de sempre: cabelos ondulados, covinhas que acentuavam um sorriso infantil, pele morena e olhos verdes. Sim era de fato Cynthia.

- Pensando no gnomo, ele aparece! – exclamou Isabelle em tom divertido.

No entanto foi repelida por um "Você continua a mesma, deveria mudar sabia? Estamos com 15 anos, não somos crianças..." vinda com frieza do sorriso falso emitido por Cynthia. Todas na cabine que antes sussurravam,agora mantinham-se mudas com receio de dizer algo que lhes fosse mandado com a mesma crueldade.

O resto do Mar Báltico foi percorrido com os ruídos das águas que surravam o casco antigo do navio. Nenhuma palavra fora mencionada, nenhum outro barulho fora feito. O silêncio mórbido fez Isabelle pensar no porquê de Cynthia estar agindo daquela forma. Talvez fosse o peso da idade, pensou consigo.

Seu coração se apertou ainda mais ao lembrar que o mesmo acontecera com seu irmão, Gregory, no ano anterior. Talvez uma magia negra assombrosa fazia as pessoas mudarem ao ingressarem na parte sul do colégio. Não, isso jamais aconteceria com ela, Isabelle Huxley. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos, que mal notou o momento em que adormeceu.

A calmaria do velejo a fazia sonhar pacificamente. Em um sonho alegre se encontrava, seu Gregory e Cynthia, os três reunidos a beira do mar Báltico apenas ouvindo os gracejos das gaivotas e todos sorriam, quando um estrondoso apito tremeu a base do porto chamando os alunos para o navio. Os sorrisos desapareceram. Um grande olho cinza acabou por engolir seu irmão e sua melhor amiga. Queria acordar.

- Acorda Belle! Estamos chegando coloca logo o seu uniforme!

Preguiçosamente a jovem se ergueu para ver quem quebrara o código de silêncio. Fora Cynthia despertando-a para se aprontar. Logo vestia com dificuldade, devido ao sono, a túnica de vermelho sangue-escuro. Um vento gelado cortou sua face obrigando-a a se cobrir com seu felpudo casaco de pele.

Não se passara muito tempo, e da janelinha minúscula já se podia avistar algumas rochas emaranhadas que formavam um alto muro. O sol parecia temer a construção assombrosa e aos poucos se escondia atrás das nuvens negras que encobriam o céu, agora tempestuoso.

- Vamos a proa!

As quatro estudantes saíram e foram obrigadas a encarar o ar congelante, que era inserido por seus pulmões e resfriavam suas artérias. Ao se debruçar na grade do navio, Isabelle pode ver claramente o portão de ferro, cuja ferrugem era ocultada pelas algas e cracas que fizeram dele o seu lar. O portal parecia um monstro marinho que agora abria ao máximo sua boca com sua enorme arcada dentária para engolir os minúsculos navios.

Parecia ter passado a pior parte do percurso, os dentes de Durmstrang, mas, todos haviam se enganado, garganta a baixo era ainda mais obscuro. Logo depois do sinistro portão veio um túnel malcheiroso, cujas paredes mantinham esqueletos presos aos ferros de tortura. Ao olhar com atenção via-se hora ou outra uma serpente marinha saindo pelos seus orifícios. Cada som que entrava pelo túnel soava como um urro de dor.

Quando a torturante passagem aparentava não ter fim o navio atracou. Os alunos desciam um a um com andares duvidosos e prosseguiam conseguindo ver o calabouço em que aportaram. Isabelle se recusava a olhar muito para os lados, temia ver o pior, ver além da escuridão. "Um lugar onde até os raios de Sol não ousam incidir..." pensou com as pernas tremendo.

O tempo resolveu correr mais depressa fazendo Belle se apressar para alcançar os companheiros. Todos rumavam para o mesmo local, uma escadaria úmida e escorregadia que induzia a dois corredores totalmente distintos. Os alunos seguiam pelo da esquerda e deixavam para trás o escuro e repugnante da direita, que talvez mais tarde Belle tentaria explorar, mas uma coisa era certa: não ia ser naquele momento.

Aquelas escadarias não trilhavam ao infinito, não era possível, pensava a jovem um pouco atordoada com o espaço fechado. O túnel mal-iluminado por tochas de chamas verdes começou a se limitar a partir do momento em que a luz do Hall cerimonial da Durmstrang vinha à tona. Era como sair de um poço muitíssimo profundo. E com a luz branca do cômodo acima as esperanças de uma escuridão iam se renovando.

Aqui estou eu de novo! Tudo bom com vocês?!

Então...resolvi deixar os comments pro final...heheh...

Primeiro devo agradecer a todos que estão lendo essa insanidade mental...

E...espero que tenham gostado do segundo capítulo... bom, confesso que ele e o próximo serão os mais descritivos... mas fazer o quê né? Estou criando um outro universo no fim das contas... espero que apreciem...!!!!

Até a próxima gente!!! Luv Ya...!!!!Nao se esqueçam de apertar o amigo ronronador da Julya!!!!O botao de review...!!!!!


End file.
